Back To Degrassi High
by BouncieWinston
Summary: an old friend of Paige's comes to Degrassi, but what happens when shes not exactly what she remembered? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Back to Degrassi High

Chapter one

Paige,  
How's it going there at Degrassi? I heard that you were dating an older guy… that is so cool. Anyways, do you still need help on that poem thing for English class? If you do, then I guess that I can help you. But I wont write it for you, you know how I feel about that. But I can give you some ideas for the poem. So…yeah, in your last e-mail, you asked me why I'm living with my aunt and uncle, and I never answered you. But there is a pretty good reason for that, I would actually rather tell you what happened in person, which is why we are all moving back to Canada. And when I say all of us, I mean all of us. Including, unfortunately, Donny. Cassandra sends her love, it's has been weird between me and her for the last few months, Cass and I have been semi friendly to each other, sometimes we are at each other's throats, then we're all buddy-buddy. It's all kinda weird really. It's probably because she's a year younger than me, but acts as if she's a spoiled little four years old.  
So, who is this Spinner guy that you keep going on about? He sounds cool, you know, totally badass. And you know me; I'm a sucker for bad Asses. Hold, on a second, you said that you two were dating for a little while, right? If so, that really sucks because I'm not one for sloppy seconds, no offense.  
Well, I have to wrap this e-mail up, I'm heading out to the mall with a couple of friends, you know, buying some knew outfits for my first day back at Degrassi.  
See ya later,  
Shane


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
"Cassandra! We have to go!" Shane called up the stairs, she was waiting for her cousin Cassandra to finish getting ready so that they could go out on their last day in New York.  
Shane was wearing a short red and black plaid skirt with safety pins and chains on it, a tight black tank top with a black fishnet shirt over it, she was also wearing a black leather choker necklace with spikes on it. She also had a spiked cuff on her right wrist and multi colored sex bracelets on her left wrist.  
Finally, a few minutes later, Cassandra ran down the stairs. She was wearing a skirt almost like Shane's, only it was pink and white plaid, she is also wearing a pink halter top and knee high white leather boots.  
"Are you finally ready?" Shane said  
"Yeah, I just have to grab my purse and then I'm out the door." Cassandra said, twirling a strand of her blond hair around her finger.  
"Ditto, let's get out of here" then both of the girls grab their bags off of the end table by the door, and walked out side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
"So, have you talked to Paige at all lately?" Cassandra asked, sipping off of her smoothie.  
"Yeah, she knows that we're going back, I e-mailed her this morning." Shane said. They had been at the mall for most of the day, waiting for their friends to show up.  
"I don't think that their coming." Cassandra said boredly.  
"They might, but even if their not, then let's just go to the arcade anyways" Shane shrugged, and then they both walked through the food court and into the arcade to watch some of the people playing DDR.  
All of a sudden, three people came up from behind them.  
"Hey, Shane what's up?" a male voice said, Shane jumped and turned around to see her friends Sara and T.C. and Jake.  
"Damn it! Why do you always have to sneak up on us man!" Shane said, glaring at her male friend. T.C. had short black hair that was tipped with a blood red color. But his eyes were a crystal clear blue that allows you to see into his soul, and him into yours. Shane and T.C. had been dating off and on since they had met, which was about three years ago.  
The same was to say for Jake and Cassandra. Only Jake had short blond hair and light blue-green eyes. And Cassandra had broken up with him a few months to a year ago.  
Sara on the other hand was like both Shane and Cassandra, she was dark and mysteriously weird, but she wore pink and other brightly colored clothing. Sara could be considered that fine line that could be found into between Shane and her cousin. She had long black hair that fell down to the middle of her back and blue eyes. Also she had been dating Jake ever since Cassandra had broken up with him. But the group had always had remained good friends.  
"So, what are you two lovely ladies doing tonight?" T.C. said wrapping his arm around both Shane and Cassandra's shoulders.  
"Nothing T, we're just waiting for you, and shopping for some new outfits for when we start up at DCS." Cassandra said, sipping her smoothie again.  
"I forgot that you were all moving up there, I think that I speak for every one when I say that we're gonna miss you." Sara said, with a smile on her face, and pulling everyone into a group hug.  
"Okay, Sara, can you stop killing my lungs now" Shane said, trying to pull away from her friends death grip.  
"Sorry," Sara said sheepishly. "How bout we head over to hot topic and spencers?" she asked. Cassandra just looked at Shane, who looked at T.C. who looked at Jake, who looked back at Sara, then they all let out a random burst of laughter.  
"Okay, let's get over there now, so that Cass and I can get home and finish packing." Shane said, then her Sara and Cassandra all linked arms and skipped off to their favorite store in the entire mall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
An hour later, Cassandra and Shane were sitting on the floor to their bedroom. Cassandra was on her side of the room; her carpet was a light shade of purple. Spread out on the carpet were various outfits, including a sort pink and black pleated skirt, and there were other skirts just like it only in different colors piled underneath the skirt. Next to the pile of skirts was a pile of shirts, on top of the pile was a black colored t-shirt that had a small white heart on the left side of the chest. Cassandra didn't just have skirts and shirts piled neatly infront of her, but she also had a pile of jeans, and on top of this strangely small pile was a pair of tight black jeans that had white and purple rhinestones lining the pockets and the outer lining of the jeans themselves.  
After piling all of her clothes into a large purple and black suitcase, Cassandra turned to her cousin, who was sitting on her floor, trying to find a way to fit all of her new clothes into her midnight blue and black suitcase.  
On the midnight blue carpet were three piles, one of skirts, one of shirts, and another of jeans or various pairs of pants.  
On the top of the first pile was a red and black pleated skirt, and on the top of the second pile was a black t-shirt that had a blood red heart with a knife going through it, below the heart were the words 'love not and none shall suffer' in letters that looked like they were written with blood. And on the top of the third pile, the pile with all of the pants, was a pair of black pants with zippers and chains all over it, along with bondage straps, and on the bottom of the pants were large pockets with a skull and cross bone symbol on them.  
"So…you finished packing you're clothes yet?" Cassandra asked, Shane nodded and just threw all of the clothes into her large suitcase.  
"I am now!" Shane said happily then she looked at her overly large bookshelf and shook her head. "Luckily all of our stuff is going to be overnighted to the new house in Toronto." She sighed.  
"Yeah, but until then, we have to find a way to get our suitcases down stairs." Cassandra laughed, looking at their large suitcases.  
"I have an idea." Shane said. Then she walked over to their bedroom door, opened it, and shouted "Donny! Get you and your sexiness up here, Cass and I need you for a minute!"  
A couple of minutes later, Shane's cousin Donny, and Cassandra's older twin brother by two minutes, came up the stairs.  
"You rang?" he smiled " and why did you interrupt me while I was eating anyways?" he asked, smiling. Then his smile faltered when Shane and Cassandra pointed to their suitcases. "You have got to be kidding me!"  
"Oh, come one cuz, now's you're chance to show off your sexy muscles." Shane said, giving him the puppy dog pout.  
"Fine" Donny muttered, and then he hefted Cassandra's Suitcase under one arm and Shane's under the other. A couple of minute's later Shane, Cassandra and the rest of the family were on their way to Toronto Canada, and into their new lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
It has been a couple of weeks since Shane and her family were finally starting to settle in. and in a couple more days until Shane, Donny and Cassandra started at their new school. But those days quickly passed.  
"Excuse me. Umm…can you please show us were the principle's office is?" Shane asked a girl with blond hair. The girl just turned around.  
"Shane?" the girl asked  
"Yeah, what, am I wearing a nametag or something?" she asked, looking down at her outfit. She was wearing the red and black pleated skirt and a black t-shirt that had a blood red heart with a knife going through it, below the heart were the words 'love not and none shall suffer' in letters that looked like they were written with blood, black fishnets and black and white converse. "Nope, don't see one, sorry, don't know who you are, now just show us where the damn principle's office is and I'll pretend that I actually know you."  
"Shane, it's me, Paige!" the blond girl said, smiling happily as she hugged her. Shane just had a shocked expression on her face.  
"Paige? Wow! Hi yeah, no more hugging please."  
"What's the matter, you used to be a hug-a holic. What happened?"  
"I became an introvert." Shane shrugged. "Now can you show me where this goddamn office is!" Paige just smiled and pointed to a door down the hall from where they were standing.  
"Right over there, it's nice to see you again Shane, and maybe we all can sit together at lunch, and, you know, catch up?" Paige said hopefully. Shane just looked at Cassandra, who just shrugged her shoulders and looked at her brother, Donny just smiled and looked Paige up and down.  
"Sure, I'll see what I can do" then the three cousins walked down the hall and turned to the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six  
"Okay, so, where do you two wanna sit? Better yet, what do want to eat?" Cassandra asked looking around the large lunchroom that was crowded with students.  
"Well, I know that I am eating whatever's on the menu, and I most definitely know that I am sitting with Paige.  
"Whatever, I'll be outside if you need me." Then Shane turned to the doors to head out to sit on the front steps.  
"What about lunch?" Cassandra asked, putting a hand on her cousin's shoulder.  
"I don't eat lunch when I'm at school, you know that Cass."  
"Okay, I'll be out there in a minute, but you are going to eat, even if I have to force the slop down your throat." Cassandra said, while walking away towards the lunch line. Shane just shook her head and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven  
A couple of minutes later, Shane and Cassandra were outside, sitting on the front steps, eating.  
In the corner of her eye, Shane could see an orange civic in the parking lot. Surrounded the horridly colored car were a bunch of people.  
"Wonder what this is about" Shane said, putting the large chocolate chip cookie that she was eating back down on the tray.  
"Don't know, let's go check it out." With that the two girls walked over to where the group was.  
"Well, well, well, look what we've got here, you two must be the new girls that every one's been talking about." Said a guy wearing a backwards baseball hat.  
"We have names. But now that you've given us a rude welcoming, maybe we won't tell them to ya." Cassandra said, then both her and Shane started to walk back to where they were sitting just a few minutes earlier.  
All of a sudden, a guy wearing a dark blue beanie cap and a gray sweatshirt walked up to them and lightly grabbed Shane's arm.  
"I suggest that you let go of me, before I kick your ass into the next century." She spat, as she turned around and glared at him.  
"Whoa, don't want you to break a nail." He said, holding up his hands in mock defense.  
Shane just shook her head and started to walk away, then the guy just tried to pull her back towards him. Shane was now fully irritated, so she grabbed on to his wrist and flipped him hard onto his back.  
"Ow." Was the only thing that he could say. Shane just scoffed and sat down next to him, putting her thumb over his windpipe and pressing down hard.  
"Now have you learned you lesson?" she asked him.  
"Go Fuc…" he started to say, but Shane just pressed down harder.  
"I said, have you learned your lesson?" she spat. The guy just nodded his head vigorantly. Shane just smiled her evil smile, and let him back up. "My name's Shane. And this is my cousin, Cassandra." She said, pointing to the blond girl who was standing behind her, shaking her head in disappointment.  
"Call me Cassie, or Cass. Any thing else and I will kill you." She said, formally shaking the guys hand.  
"Cool, my names Sean, and these are my friends, Jay, and Spinner." He said, pointing to the guy with the baseball hat, and another guy with spiky blondish red hair.  
"Sweet. So watcha doin' out here any ways?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.  
Sean just shrugged, "hanging out, getting away from the hellhole know as school."  
"Cool. Music?" Cassie said, looking over to the boom box on the hood of the car.  
Sean just nodded.  
"It play CD's?" Shane asked, and when Sean nodded again, Cassie exchanged looks with Shane, and then they both looked back at Sean.  
"Is it okay if we through one in?" Shane asked again  
"It's Jay's car, his radio. Go ask him." Sean shrugged then the three of them walked over to the orange car.  
"You, with the hat, is it okay if Cassie and I throw in a CD?" Shane asked.  
"Sure, go ahead, just don't kill me." Jay said, pretending to be afraid of her.  
"Right, I'll be right back." Shane said, then before she turned to run back to the steps, she grabbed Jay's hat, put it on backwards, the way that he wears it, and ran off to the steps.  
A few minutes later, Shane came back with a CD case with Chucky on the front.  
"Can I have my hat back now?" Jay asked, Shane just tapped her index finger on her cheek, pretending to think.  
"Nope. I think I'll keep it until you're a little bit more nicer to me." She said, and then she put a random CD into the boom box, and turned up the volume.  
"Cassie do you know this song, its cool isn't it."  
"Na Shane it's not really my style."  
"Screw you, its awesome music" she replied.  
Then Shane started to sing along with the song.  
"Back in black  
I hit the sack  
It's been to long an' I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That kept me hanging about  
I've been looking at the sky  
'Cause it's getting' me high  
Forget the hearse cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild" Shane paused and took a breath. Then sang the chorus, while trying to get Cassie to dance to the music.  
"'Cause, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black" she paused again after she sang the chorus, pouting at Cassie because she wouldn't dance with her. And as the second verse started to play she shrugged and started to sing.  
"Back in the back  
Of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
I'm in a bang  
With a gang  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
Cause I'm back, on the track  
And I'm beatin' the flack  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now  
I'm just makin' my play  
Don't push my luck, just get out of my way" Shane finished singing the second verse, and then sang the chorus again and then she paused for a little while, and then she said, "Out of sight".  
The group that was surrounding her just stared at her in amazement. And Shane just did a low bow, and grabbed her CD out from the boom box.  
"Okay, so, Cassie, do you want to sing some of that stuff that you call music?" Shane asked, looking at her cousin.  
"Sure" Cassie said, and then she grabbed the CD case that she shared with Shane, and started to flip through it. "Found it" Cassie said, pulling out the new Black Eyed Peas CD.  
But just before she put in the CD, a voice cut through the crowd, that consisted of five people, "Shane, Cassandra! What are you doing out here! You were supposed to be sitting with the rest of us, not associating with this scum!" the voice said. Shane just flinched slightly, and turned around.  
"Well, guess what Paige, I don't really care, on a count a Jay, Sean and Spinner are more like my friends than you will ever be. I mean, you're a nice person and all, but you're way to bitchy, and way to preppy for my taste." Shane said. Then she turned back to the rest of the group and smiled.  
"Whatever, you've changed Shane, and I don't think that this is a good kind of change. If you still wanna be my friend, then come back inside so that we can go to class." Paige said, holding out her hand, Shane just looked at it and glared.  
"Sorry, no deal."  
"So, you don't want to be my friend any more?"  
"Look, Paige, I still want to be you're friend and all, but I also want to be friends with them," Shane said, pointing to Sean, Jay and Spinner. "And yes, I have changed, and what you think is bad, is the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
"Fine, then, if you won't go as a friend, then just think about you're aunt not wanting you to flunk out of high school."  
Shane thought again, then shrugged and looked at her cousin.  
"Whatever, passing is better than my dad yelling at us. Plus, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time, do we." Shane thought for a moment and shrugged, and did what she never thought she would do. She turned back to the guys and hugged each of them In turn.  
"We'll catch you guys later, okay?" she asked Jay, who reached for his hat, but Shane just backed up. "Nuh uh, remember, you have to be nice to me, then I'll give you your hat back," then she skipped off to catch up with Paige and Cassie, then she reluctantly walked into the building.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight  
A week had passed, and Shane and Cassandra were doing all right in class. They had managed to stay friends with Paige and hang out with Jay and his gang.  
"Now, I am going to call on each one of you in a random order, and when you come up to the front of the room, I want you to tell me something about your self." Ms. Kwan said "Now, how about…Cassandra Riley, why don't you come on up here and tell us something about your self." Cassandra just rolled her eyes and walked up to where Ms. Kwan was standing.  
"Okay, then, what should I say?" she asked, with a shrug of her shoulders.  
"Any thing you want to tell us."  
"Ummm…well, people think that I'm new at this school, but the truth is, I used to go to this school almost three years ago. But before I moved back here, I lived in New York with my cousin Shane, my twin brother Donny and my parents. Umm…and I really do not like being up infront of a bunch of people and talking, so can I sit down now?" she asked, and when Ms. Kwan nodded, Cassandra sat back down in her seat.  
"All right, well, Shane Marsters, would you please come up here and tell us about you're self."  
"Fine. Whatever" then Shane stood up and walked up to the front of the room.  
"Okay, well, first off, I would like to give a special congrats to my little cousin on her fabulously sexy outfit. Cassandra, stand up for us all." Then Cassandra stood up and twirled around. She was wearing a short black skirt that stopped at the middle of her thigh, knee high black leather boots, a slinky black halter top that rose a little bit above her navel, and showed off her heart shaped pink diamond belly button ring.  
"Thanks, Shane, you're looking positively luscious." Cassandra laughed, Shane just looked down at her outfit, she was wearing a short black skirt exactly like her cousins, black fishnets that came up to her knee, and were held up by blood red ribbons, and she wore black Mary janes, a tight corset top that had lace and ribbons on the straps and ribbons lacing up the front. Tied around her neck was a simple piece of black ribbon. And, of course, Jay's hat.  
"Now that we've got that covered, Shane will you please tell us about you're self."  
"Right, whatever, okay…my name is Shane Marsters, and I come from New York, and to tell you the truth, that is the best place to get into trouble…if you're into that sort of thing that is. Ohh...and unlike my annoyingly overly extrovert-like cousin, I am an introvert." Shane said, then she shrugged and said "yeah and I think that that's it…bye-bye." So Shane just skipped back to her seat, and sat down.  
"Nice hat cuz." Cassandra said, then Shane just smiled.  
"Right, now, Donny, why don't you come on up here."  
After Donny told the class about his weight training and expressed how conceited he was, the lunch bell rang.  
"Alright class, we will continue this discussion tomorrow. Have a nice day class."  
As the three cousins filed out of the classroom and into the hall.  
"So…what are you doin' for lunch Donny?"  
"I'm probably gonna try and get Manny to go out with me." He said, turning towards the lunchroom. "What about you two?" he asked. Shane just shrugged.  
"We're probably gonna hang out outside with Jay and everyone else." She said, and then both she and Cassandra turned to the front steps.  
Donny just muttered, "See ya," they went their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine  
"Okay, so where is this Ravine thing that you all hang out at?" Shane said, sitting on the hood of the car next to Jay.  
"I'll tell you…if you give me my hat back." Jay said, making a grab for the black hat.  
"Sorry, no deal." Shane said.  
"Jay, you should know by now, that Shane does not give up easily." Cassandra said from her perch on Sean's lap.  
"Cass, why are you sitting on Sean's lap?" Shane asked  
"Because I didn't want to get sand stuck to my legs, so Sean offered me to sit on his lap." Cassandra said in a simple tone of voice.  
"Well, why didn't he offer you his sweatshirt?" Shane asked, playing with the hood of Sean's sweatshirt. Cassandra just shrugged and rested her head on Sean's Shoulder as his hand rested on her stomach, just below her belly button ring.  
"Okay then, I am really bored." Shane said a couple of minutes later, "Hey, Cass, you wanna take part in T.C. and Jake's next to daily ritual?" she asked her cousin.  
"You mean skip?" Cass asked, getting off of Sean's lap.  
"Damn straight." Shane said, jumping off of the hood. "You two coming, or are you gonna have us two innocent girls wander around town all alone?"  
"Fine. Get in." Jay said, then Sean and Cassandra climbed into the back seat, and Shane climbed into the passenger seat while Jay sat in the drivers seat.  
"Okay, now behave you're selves back there you two." Shane aid, pretending to act like an over protective father.  
"Yes mommy." Cassie said, in a childish voice, which caused Sean to laugh.  
An hour later, the four teenagers somehow wound up at the mall.  
"Oh, I hope that y'all have a Hot Topic here, if you don't then I swear that I'll cry." Shane said, looking at the large building that stood before them.  
"We're in for it." Sean muttered, Jay just nodded and then followed the two girls into the mall.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten  
"Okay, I hope that there would be enough room for us in the car." Cassandra said.  
"Well, we can fit most of the bags into the trunk and them we can put the others in the car with us. Simple as that cuz. Now what are we gonna do?"  
Jay just smiled, "I have an idea." Then they all piled into the car, and started driving back in the direction of the school.  
Almost a half an hour later, Jay had parked his orange civic in an area that was surrounded with trees.  
"Where did you take us?" Shane asked, getting out of the car, and looking around at her surroundings.  
Jay just shrugged, "The Ravine" he said, then he walked over to Shane. "What do you think?" he asked her.  
"Wow. This place is almost better than the place that we all went to back in New York, right Cass? Cass?" Shane said, looking around for her cousin, who had mysteriously disappeared. "Jay, do you know where my cousin went?" she asked, turning to him, but Jay just shook his head.  
"No, I don't see Sean anywhere either…maybe they're still in the car?" he suggested, Shane just shrugged, and walked over to the car.  
"Yup, they're in there, but I don't think that they're coming out anytime soon." Shane said, Jay just stood beside her, putting a hand on the small of her back, and looked into the window. Inside the car, Cassandra was sitting on Sean's lap, her head resting on his shoulder, and Sean's head was resting on top of her head, and his arms were wrapped around her waist.  
"Aww…that is so sweet." Shane laughed then both her and Jay backed away from the car, but Jay didn't remove his hand from her back. "If your just trying to earn points with me to get your stupid hat back…. it's not working." Shane laughed.  
"Oh, so now my hats stupid? If its so stupid, then why don't you just give it back to me?" he asked, making a grab for the hat.  
"Don't think so Jay. If you want it, then you'll have to catch me." Shane laughed and then she skipped off in the opposite direction, and by the time that Jay realized what was going on, he had to run to catch up with her.  
For a few hours this game went on. Jay would come close to catching Shane and getting his hat back, but then Shane would turn quickly in the other direction and sped off. Causing Jay to have to run after her.  
"Can I just have my damn hat back!" Jay shouted, but Shane just put a finger to her lips and said.  
"Shh…don't wake up Cassie and Sean." She laughed and started to twirl and dance around.  
"Shane, it's getting dark, maybe we should just save this…game thing for tomorrow?" Jay suggested, completely out of breath.  
Shane just nodded and sat down infront of the orange car. Jay soon sat down next to her, and put his arm comfortably around her waist.  
"Wow, look at all of the stars." Shane whispered, then she said, "We can never see this many back home in New York," she said.  
"Really?" Jay asked, and Shane just nodded and closed her eyes.  
"Sometimes, back in New York, I would pretend that I was someone else, just to be the old me. And after I got arrested the first time, I tried to imagine who I was before then. But I couldn't" She laughed. Jay just looked at her.  
"You got arrested?" he asked, Shane just nodded and shifted her body so that she was leaning comfortably against him.  
"Yeah, Cass and I went to a party. That got crashed by the cops, and most of us were caught, except, of course, the dude who threw the party in the first place. That was the night that changed my life forever." She added, then she closed her eyes, and breathed in his scent. Imprinting it in her memory forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven  
The next morning came quickly. And Shane found her self not to be in her bed room, but on the ground, in a place that had lots of trees, and her head resting on one of her new friends shoulders.  
Shane sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she felt something fall down on her lap, when she looked down, she saw Jay's sweatshirt. Then she looked over at Jay, he was still sleeping peacefully. Shane just shook her head, and stood up.  
"Dammit! I am soo dead!" she said, her eyes wide, realizing that it was the next morning.  
Jay, who was now fully awake, stood up and walked to where she was standing.  
"Whats up?" he asked, Shane just jumped a little bit and then turned around to see Jay smiling at her.  
"We stayed all night out here. We skipped school, went to the mall, and then came out here and fell asleep!" she said, then she ran back to the car, "come on, you have to take us home before my aunt or uncle notices." She said, Jay just nodded and then he drove Shane and Cassie, who was still asleep, back to their house using the directions that Shane gave him.  
Once there, Shane got out of the car and opened the door to the back seat and started to poke Cassie really hard in the shoulder.  
"What the hell!" she shouted, suddenly awake.  
"Come on sleeping beauty, we gotta sneak in." then Shane rounded to the drivers side of the car, stuck her head in through the window, followed by her hand, and grabbed the hat off of his head.  
"What the hell, I was nice to you! I get the hat!"  
"Nope, you may have been nice to me, but I like this hat, I'll buy you a new one, see ya love." Shane said, then she kissed his on his cheek, and then skipped over to the side window, followed by Cassandra, and then both climbed into their bedroom window.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve  
It took the two girls surprisingly only a couple of minutes to get changed and run out into the door.  
A few minutes after that, they appeared at school.  
"Where were you two?" Donny asked, walking up to their lockers.  
"Is it you're business?" Cassandra said, cocking an eyebrow. Donny just glared at her.  
"Yes, it is actually, you're my little sister, I have to make sure that you don't get into any trouble. Plus mom and Jason have been on my ass ever since I came home from The Dot yesterday asking me where you two were and who you were with." Donny said, slamming his sister's locker shut. Cassandra just turned towards him and looked him straight in the eye.  
"Yeah, you're older than me…by two minutes. Now stay out of my business because that's just what it is. My damn business! Now leave us the fuck alone!" Cassandra said. A little too loudly.  
"Fine, but mom wants you and Shane to come straight home after school today." With that Donny turned and went to go look for Manny and Paige.  
A few minutes later, Cassandra and Shane went to their first period class, Math.  
"Now, class, who would like to come to the front and solve this equation for me?" Mr. Anderson said, "Shane, why don't you come up here and solve for X?" he asked, Shane just sighed and walked up to the front of the board.  
"The answer is negative forty four." Shane said, after just a couple of minutes of staring at the board.  
"Well, how do you figure that?" Mr. Anderson asked her. Then Shane went into a lengthy description about how she got the answer, and then she turned around and sat back in her seat.  
After a few more people came up to the board and answered the questions that Mr. Anderson had given them. Then the bell rang.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen  
"So, what do want to do after school?" Sean asked them, as the four of them walked down the hall to their last period class.  
"We have to get home, get chewed out by my aunt and uncle, then maybe we'll call you guys and see if we can do something…and if we can't go out, then we just won't call you." Shane shrugged, pushing some kid out of her way.  
"Why?" Spinner asked them. Cassandra just shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her MP3 player.  
"Ms. Riley, you have been here for almost a month, you should know the rules by now." A voice said from behind the group of people. Then Shane, Sean, Spinner and Cassandra all turned around to see Mr. Simpson, their media immersions teacher.  
"Sorry Mr. S, I totally spaced, I sorta forgot to take my meds this morning."  
After the teacher left, Sean turned to Cassandra. "What meds?" he asked  
Cassandra just shrugged. "Yeah, I have ADHD, so I have to take some nasty ass meds every morning before I come to school" Sean also shrugged, and then put his arm around Cassandra's shoulder.  
Suddenly, Shane realized that something was wrong and started to look around her curiously.  
"Whats up Shane?" Spinner asked.  
"Where's Jay? I haven't seen him since he dropped us of this morning."  
Sean hesitated for a second, and then said. "He, uh, had to talk to someone outside, told me that he'd meet us at lunch, same place, same time, blah, blah, blah." He said, pretending that his hand was a mouth as he said the last three words, and rolling his eyes.  
At lunch, the four of them started to head out the front door, but they were quickly stopped by Paige.  
"Shane, Cassandra. Since you want to hang out with them, plus still be friends with me. Then, I was thinking, that we could split the lunches up into different days, you know, every other day. So today, you get to sit with me!" Paige said with a smile plastered on her face.  
"Ummm…Yeah, Paige that isn't gonna work, sorry, but we have to go talk to someone, outside. Bye." Cassandra said, then the four of them all walked outside and into the front parking lot.  
After looking around for a few minutes, Shane saw Jay, leaning against the front of his orange civic, talking to a girl with short black hair.  
"Who's that?" Cassandra asked, nodding her head toward the girl, who was now ruffling Jay's hair.  
"Oh, that's Jay's ex, her name is Alex." Sean said, Shane just shrugged, adjusted her hat, which she stole from Jay, and started to walk towards them.  
"Jay, what's up?" Shane said, skipping towards him, when the black haired girl started to play with the collar of his black jean jacket.  
"Baby, who is this girl, and how does she know you." The girl asked. Shane just assumed that it was Alex.  
"Shane's my friend Alex, she's cool, and new to the school."  
"Haha that rhymed." Shane laughed. Jay and Alex just looked at her with puzzled expressions on their faces.  
"What?" Alex asked, dumfoundedly.  
Shane just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a writer, all I do is write and read. So…yeah" then she skipped back to where Cassandra stood with Sean. Shane just shook her head at the two teenagers, who were almost thoroughly eating each other's faces.  
"Ew." She muttered, then she knelt down and unzipped Cassandra's purple and black back pack, and pulled out a CD case with the picture of a pair of handcuffs on the front. Then she skipped back to where Jay was standing. "Jay, you got you're CD player?" she asked.  
"Sure, but you have to use the CD player n the car, I didn't bring my portable with me today, so, yeah, throw in the CD." He shrugged; Alex just slapped him in the shoulder. "What was that for?" he asked her.  
"You never let me use your cars CD player." She said, and then she walked away from them, and into the school. Then, shortly after Alex left, the sound of a trumpet started to sound through the parking lot. Which caused Cassandra to pull back from Sean.  
"Yes! I love you!" she said, and then she started to skip over to Shane, hugged her, and then started to dance to the music.  
"What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?" Shane started to sing, which caused Cassandra to laugh. And then she too started to sing.  
"I'ma get, get, get you drunk  
Get you love drunk off my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)" then, after a short paused, Cassandra started to singing the next verse.  
"I drive these brothers crazy  
I do it on the daily  
They treat me really nicely  
They buy me all these ice-y's  
Dolce and Gabbana  
Fendi and the Donna  
Carin' they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin'  
Fly gear but I ain't askin'  
They say they love my ass'n  
Se7en jeans, true religion  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep takin'

An' no I aint taken  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstratin" as Cassandra took a breath; Shane started to sing the next verse.  
"My love, my love, my love, my love  
You love my lady lumps  
My hump, my hump, my hump  
My humps they got you" after looking to Cassandra for a second, Shane started to sing a part of the chorus.  
"She's got me spending"  
"(oh) spendin' all your money on me, and spending time on me" (Cassandra)  
"She's got me spending" (Shane sang again)  
"(Oh) spending all your money on me, on me, on me" (Cassandra)  
Now Shane started to sing the main part of the chorus.  
"What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk"  
"I'm gon' get ,get, get, get you drunk  
Get you love drunk off my hump." Cassandra sang.  
"Watcha gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans." (Shane)  
"I'ma make, make, make, make you scream  
Make you scream, make you scream  
Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)" Cassandra sang, then Shane started to sing.  
"I met a girl down at the disco  
She said hey, hey, hey yeah let's go  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Lets spend some time not money  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
My milky, milky cocoa  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight" then Cassandra started to sing.  
They say I'm really sexy  
The boys they wanna sex me  
They always want to stand next me  
Always dancing next to me  
Tryin' to feel my hump, hump  
Lookin' at my lump, lump  
You can look but you can't touch it  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama  
You don't want no drama  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama  
So don't pull on my hand boy  
You ain't my man boy  
I'm just tryin'a dance boy  
And move my hump  
My hump, my hump, hump, my hump  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump  
My lovely lady humps" then Cassandra sang the last line three times then continued to sing the rest of the verse.  
"My lovely lady humps the front  
My lovin' got you" then Shane started to sing.  
"She's got me spendin'"  
"(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' time on me"(Cassandra)  
"She's got me spendin'"(Shane)  
"(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me" (Cassandra)  
"what you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that junk?" (Shane)  
"I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk  
Get you love drunk off this hump" (Cassandra)  
"What you gon' do with all that breast?(shane)  
All that breast inside that shirt?"(Shane)  
"I'ma make, make, make, make you work  
Make you work, work, make you work"(Cassandra)  
"She's got me spendin'"(Shane)  
"Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' all your time on me"(Cassandra)  
"She's got me spendin'"(Shane)  
"Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me"(Cassandra)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen  
"Wow. So do you two always sing at lunch time?" Spinner asked.  
Shane just shrugged, and put the CD back into its CD case, and put the CD case back into Cassandra's backpack.  
"Sometimes, but other times Cassandra eats and I read." Then Shane did a series of cartwheels and ended up landing, not even a half an inch from jay's face. "Ummm…yeah. I better get goin' 'cuz Cass and I gotta get back to class because we sorta skipped yesterday and if we skipped again, then my aunt and uncle would have me sent away again."  
"Sent away?" Jay asked, picking up her red and black backpack off of the ground where she dropped it.  
"Yeah, I had to go to this really weird place...i don't really remember it that well though, considering I don't really have that good of a memory. All i really remember is really nasty food, and a boat. Possibly a duck with terets." Shane just shrugged and the group all walked into the building.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen  
"Ms. Marsters, did you do your homework last night?" Ms. Kwan asked, causing Shane to bolt upright.  
"Hmm?" she said, causing a few people in the class to laugh, "Oh, the homework, yeah, I actually did it the second you assigned It." She shrugged, and then she reached down into the backpack and pulled out a small journal with blood red roses scattered over the cover.  
"Very well, will you please come up to the front and read what you wrote?"  
Shane just shrugged and walked up to the front and faced the front, catching her cousins eye for a slight second before her gaze slightly flicked over to Jay's direction, but then she looked down at the book that she held in her hands. "Okay, umm…actually, I didn't really do my homework last night…but I just found a poem that I wrote a while ago, so here it goes.  
Poison dew rests upon my lips  
And a sweet darkness envelops me  
A cold sweat covers me  
As death takes it' time  
I breathe for a moment  
And inhale the scent of Darkness  
Burning Roses  
I can't move  
I'm chained down  
And my limbs are numb  
And my vision is blurry  
But I can still see  
An ominous figure above me  
Just one kiss  
Is all I need  
Just one  
Kiss me deadly." When Shane was finished everyone just stood there looking at her, that is until Cassandra and Sean started to clap. Then the entire class shrugged and clapped along with them, Shane then felt heat rising to her cheeks and she bowed her head and walked back to her seat and sat down. Little did she know, but a pair of eyes were watching her.  
"Ms. Marsters can you please stay after class, I want to ask you something."  
"Sure thing Mrs. Kwan." Shane said as she put the journal back into her backpack.  
A few minutes later, the bell rang, and they class all rushed out the door.  
"I'll see you guys later." Shane said, Cassandra just nodded and Sean followed her out of the room, leaving her alone with Jay. "What?" she asked him, but Jay just smirked. "Okay, now you're just startin' to creep me out." Shane said, Jay just slowly moved towards her. "What are you…" Shane started to say, but she was cut off by a pair of lips covering her own. Before she even realized what was going on, her arms were starting to encircle his neck, as his hands rested on her waist. Jay slightly nipped at Shane's lower lip, as if to ask for entrance. Shane just slightly parted her lips and her tongue danced with his. A little while later, the two of them pulled apart, breathing deeply. Jay rested his forehead on Shane's and kissed her lightly.  
"I…uh…have ta talk ta Mrs. Kwan…ummm, I'll meet you outside?" Shane asked, her green eyes sparkling as she looked up at his. Jay just smirked and kissed her again.  
"Okay, I'll meet you outside, then I'll drive you and Cass home." With that, and one last kiss, Jay walked out of the room  
"Sorry about that Mrs. Kwan" Shane said sheepishly, Mrs. Kwan just smiled. "Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Your poem, Ms. Marsters. I would have to say that you are one of the best poets within this school, and I was hoping that you would write for a magazine?"  
"What kind of magazine?" Shane asked.  
"It is a poetry and art magazine, many artists have sent their works to the publishers, and they had e-mailed me a few day ago, asking if I had any talented students, the magazine is called Kaleidoscope, perhaps you have heard of it" Mrs. Kwan asked her student, Shane just smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, I've heard of it, so you wanna put some of my poems in the magazine."  
"That's correct." Mrs. Kwan said.  
"Okay, I'll do it."  
"I knew that you would say that, but perhaps you could just think about it, and if you still refuse, then I will find someone else to do it."  
"Mrs. Kwan...I said that I would do it" Shane laughed; Mrs. Kwan just looked up from her desk and smiled.  
"Thank you, Ms. Marsters. I would really appreciate it if you brought in some of your work for me tomorrow."  
"No prob, see ya tomorrow in class Mrs. Kwan!" with that, she was out the door, and ran towards the front entrance.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen  
Once outside, Shane looked around the parking lot for Jay's car, when she finally saw it. Shane noticed that Jay was leaning up against the hood, and Cass and Sean were heavily making out over by the trees.  
"Okay, Eww." Shane laughed, walking towards Jay, but he caught her around the waist and lifted her up so that she was sitting on the hood of the car, and he faced her with a smirk. Kissing her on the lips, Shane smiled and kissed him back.  
"Come on, you know you love It." He said, smirking at her.  
"Hmm…yup!" she laughed, and she kissed him, parting her lips and granting her entrance. The two of them stayed this way for a while, and they didn't even hear Cassandra and Sean walk up to them.  
"Aww, aint that sweet!" Cassandra laughed, causing Jay and Shane to pull away from each other.  
"Shut up Cass." Shane muttered, a slight blush sliding onto her cheeks. Jay just pecked her right cheek and took her off of the hood of his car.  
"Okay, now that our newly annual make-out session has been complete, can you drive us home, Jay, before my parents slaughter us?" Cass asked, climbing into the back seat with Sean.  
Shane smiled and climbed into the passengers seat as Jay sat in the drivers seat.  
"Now, don't make me repeat my self, behave your selves back there you two." Shane said to the two people in the back seat who were starting to make out again. Sean and Cass laughed.  
A few minutes later, they were at the house in which Cassandra and Shane lived at.  
"I'll see ya later." Cassandra said, kissing Sean deeply. Shane just rolled her eyes, and began to get out of the car.  
"Shane." Jay said, causing her to look at him, as soon as she turned around Jays lips covered her own. The two couples sat there for a couple of minutes. When Shane finally pulled away, Jay rested his forehead on Shane's and smiled. "I'll call you 'kay?" he said, Shane nodded and let out a shuddered breath. Then she gave him a peck on the lips, and she then opened the door and walked over to the front door, waiting for her cousin to follow her.  
Once inside, Cassandra and Shane started to walk up the stairs, but were quickly stopped by Donny.  
"What do ya want dumbass?" Cassandra asked, putting one hand on her hip and the other was resting on the railing.  
"You two are late." He said, folding his arms over his chest.  
"How?" Shane asked, glaring at him.  
"You were supposed to be home at 3:30, and it is now 3:34. Hence the fact that you two are late." He said  
"Yeah, by four damn minutes!" Cassandra shouted, which caused her mother to run down the stairs.  
"What the hell is going on around here?" she said.  
"Nothing aunty, Donny's just losing his cool over the fact that Cass and I are four minutes late." Shane said, looking her aunt directly in the eye.  
"So Why are you two late?" Shane's aunt asked.  
"Well, Mrs. Kwan told me to stay after class for a little while, she told me that she wants to sign me up for this poetry magazine, it actually seems pretty cool. Anyways, then when I was done talking to Mrs. Kwan, I had my friend Jay drive Cass and I home." Shane shrugged again. Her aunt then smiled and nodded, while walking back up the stairs.  
"Okay, that was weird." Cassandra muttered, then she went to turn to her twin brother, but he was gone. "Even weirder. Right, come on. Lets go up stairs." Shane nodded and both her and her cousin both walked up the stairs to their bedroom


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen  
Jay and Shane had been dating for at least a few months, and everything was going well. Cassandra and Sean had also been dating for around the same time.  
Shane was happy, the happiest that she had ever been. Even happier than when she was dating T.C.  
Both girls had done the one thing that they had vowed to never do again. They had fallen in love.  
"Hey, Shane, do you think that Mom and Dad will let me stay with Sean this weekend?" Cassandra asked, applying lip-gloss to her lips.  
"Don't know until we ask right, well, since your gonna ask, I'm gonna ask if I can stay with Jay this weekend." Shane answer, giving her lips a blood red color.  
"Might as well." With that, Cassandra and Shane walked out of their room and down the stairs.  
"Hey, mom, can I talk to you for a sec?" Cassandra asked, causing her mother to look up.  
"Sure sweetie, whats do you wanna know?" her mom said.  
"Well, Shane and I wanna know if it's okay to stay at Sean and Jays house this weekend" Cassandra asked, a hopeful look glinting in her eyes.  
Suddenly her dad and brother walked into the living room from the kitchen.  
"Whats this about?" her dad said, wiping the grease from his hands onto his jeans.  
"Cassandra and Shane want to spend the weekend with their little boyfriends." Cassandra's mother said.  
"Yeah, like that will ever happen." Donny said, rolling his eyes.  
"Its fine by me." Jason said.  
"Really!" Shane and Cassandra said in unison  
"What!" Donny shouted.  
"Are you serious!" Cassandra exclaimed, giving her father a big hug when he nodded "Thank you Daddy!" she said.  
"Sure, but if you do…you two won't be able step foot back inside of this house." The two girls just stared in shock. Suddenly a horn sounded from the driveway.  
"You know what Cass, let's go. We'll be back in three hours to pack." Shane said, glaring at her uncle and cousin. With that the two teenage girls walked out of the house.

"Well, will you guys say something?" Cassandra asked, looking at Sean and Jay.  
"Okay, so when will you two be moving in" Sean said, holding Cassandra hand. Cassandra just smiled.  
"Really?" Shane asked, looking at her boyfriend, Jay just smiled and nodded. "Are you sure that your parents won't mind."  
"Nah, plus they are never home to notice if I'm there. So why not. Plus, even if they were home at all points of the day, then they would absolutely love you." He said, playing with her fingers.  
"You're going soft on us here Hogart." Shane laughed, shaking her head. Jay just poked her in the side of the stomach, which caused Shane to laugh and squirm away from him. "Okay. Okay. I give. Stop." Shane laughed.  
"Say it." Jay smiled.  
"Never."  
"Come on. Say it!"  
"No way in hell will I say it!" Shane laughed  
"You know you want to!"  
"Fine! Fine! I give. Please just stop with the tickling already!" Shane laughed; Jay just kissed her and stopped tickling her.  
"Where is a camera when you need one." Cassandra laughed, resting her head on Sean's shoulder. "I mean, there are only two people that can ever get Shane to say please, one of which is dead, and the other is still in New York." Cassandra added, causing Shane to look down at the table in a transfixed gaze.  
"Hey, Shane, you okay?" Jay asked, putting a hand on his girlfriends shoulder. Shane just looked up at him and smiled.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you think that we can head back to my place so that Cassandra and I can pack?" she asked, a glint of hope flashing in her eyes  
"Sure, you two ready to go?" Jay asked, standing up and facing Cassandra and Sean.  
"Yup, I can't wait until I get out of that damn house." Cassandra said. With that, the two couples walked out of the restaurant and headed for Shane and Cassandra's house.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen  
"Okay, done, now can we get out of here? The lack of colors is starting to make me sick." Shane said, looking over to Cassandra's side of the room, only to see her and Sean making out on her bed. Shane just rolled her eyes, grabbed a pillow and walked over to them.  
Lightly chuckling to her self, she slowly climbed onto the bed next to them. Then, suddenly, she smacked them both on the head really hard with the pillow.  
"Ow!" Cassandra said, rubbing where Shane had hit her.  
"Sorry, cuz, I had to do it, you two were gonna eat each other, and I'm not interested in loosing two of my best friends, cause of death: excessive making out" she laughed, then Cassandra leaned back and grabbed one of her own pillows.  
"You suck." She laughed, hitting Shane lightly on her arm. Shane laughed and hit her back. For the next couple of minutes, the two girls ran around their almost empty room.  
"Okay, what's going on here?" Jay said to Sean from the doorway, causing the girls stop laughing and look up at him.  
"Nothin' much babe, Cass and I were just messin' around, plus I saved her from Sean. He was gonna eat her. And not in that perverted sense that all you guys seem to have." Shane said.  
"Okay, let's head on out, your aunt and uncle are starting to freak me out with all of their staring and questions, and then more of their staring, plus I think that Donny might wanna kill me or somethin'" Jay said, lifting one of Shane's bags.  
"Rightio capitano, you two ready, or are Jay an' I gonna havta sit through another one of your make out sessions." Shane said, lifting up her other bag and her backpack.  
"Yeah, we're ready." Cassandra said, also lifting up one of her bags and her backpack.  
An hour later, Jay had dropped Sean and Cassandra off at Sean's house, and heading back to his own house. By the time they had reached the house, Shane was already slumped down in the passenger seat of his car in a deep sleep. Jay just shook his head as he lightly closed his door, and rounded the front of the car to the passenger side, opened her door and lifted Shane out of the seat, her head resting on Jay's shoulder. Deciding to leave her bags in the back seat of his car.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen  
When Shane woke up, she realized that she wasn't in her own bed, but in a bed that had plain white sheets on it with a light blue comforter over it. Blinking against the newly risen sun, Shane remembered what had happened the night before, and smiled.  
Shane stretched and yawned, just as the door to the room creaked open.  
"Hey, sorry it's not much, but…" Jay said, walking over to where she was on the bed.  
"Jay, it's fine. I love it." Shane smiled, giving her boyfriend a kiss. Jay sat down next to her, and put one arm around Shane's shoulders and the other around her waist as he lay down on his bed next to her. Shane rested her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, Shane breathed in Jay's familiar scent.  
The two sat there for a few minutes, and just as they were about to fall back asleep, Shane's cell phone rang from the table next to the bed. Without even opening his eyes, Jay reached next to him and grabbed the phone.  
"Hello?" he said into the phone  
"Jay? But isn't this Shane's phone?" a voice said.  
"Yeah, but she wasn't quick enough to answer it, plus the phone was closer to me anyways." Jay shrugged.  
"O-kay, well in that case, can I talk to her, it's important." The person said again. Then Jay handed the phone to Shane.  
"Yello?" she said with a yawn.  
"Shane?"  
"The one and only, who might I asked is trying to speak to me?"  
"Sarabelle." At this, Shane bolted up right, and combed a strand of hair away from her face.  
"Sara!"  
"Yup!"  
"Dude! I haven't talked to you in, like, forever! Wait…how did you know about Jay?" Shane asked, bringing her feet over the edge of the bed.  
"Well, I had I.M'ed Cass, and she told me that you two were staying with your new boyfriends, at least until you decide to go crawling back to your aunt and uncle." Sara said  
"Yeah, like that will ever happen." Shane laughed, cradling the phone in the crook of her neck and walking over to Jay's closet.  
"True, but hey, guess what?"  
"What's goin' on chica?" Shane responded playfully, pulling a black wife beater black button up shirt out of the closet and a pair of black pants out of her backpack.  
"The morons and I are comin' to Toronto!"  
"What! No way!!"  
"Yup...but look I gotta go, these two jack asses wanna pull over for something, I'll talk to ya later, kay?"  
"Sure, catch ya later Sar." With that, Shane hug up her phone and put it back onto the nightstand.  
"What was that all about?" Jay asked, wrapping his armed around Shane's waist. Shane giggled and tried to break free of his hold.  
"Some friends from New York are comin' up, and that was one of them, she was just givin' me the heads up." Shane shrugged, putting on the black wife beater and the black button up shirt and pants.  
"Okay, now why are you wearing my clothes?" Jay asked, fingering the collar of he black over shirt.  
"Does it matter?"  
"Not really." Jay shrugged, the he went and got changed himself before the two they left to go and get Sean and Cassandra.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty  
Walking down the halls with their boyfriends, the Cassandra and Shane smiled to themselves. They had great, hot, boyfriends that they were now living with, and their best friends were now coming up all the from New York City. Everything was wonderful in their lives.  
Cass and Shane had their first class together with their new friend, Ellie Nash.  
"Okay, now does anybody remember their stage nine vocab list that I gave you" the teacher asked, pacing back and forth infront of the class. Shane looked around the room. And when she saw that no one had raised tier hands, she raised her own.  
"I know it Mrs. Monee."  
"Very well, Ms. Marsters, would you please tell us one of the words from our vocabulary unit this week?"  
"Right, one of the words was incinerate" Shane said, earning a smile from the teacher.  
"very good, Ms. Marsters…" with that, Mrs. Monee turned back to the front board and started to drone on about the next vocabulary unit that they were going to be studying.  
After class, Ellie, Cassandra and Shane all walked over to where they had said that they were going to meet Sean and Jay.  
"So, what are we gonna do this weekend?" Sean asked, but every one around him just shrugged.  
"Well, I'm probably gonna hang out with Sarabelle and the jackasses when they come up this weekend." Shane said, resting her head on Jay's shoulder.  
"Hey." A voice said from above then, the group all look up and they saw Donny.  
"Dude, we don't live with you any more, you don't havta check up on us at every point of the day like you used to." Cassandra said, crossing her arms over her chest as Sean wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
"Look, it's not my idea, Paige just won't lave me the hell alone. She's butting into me and Manny's life as if it was her business, now she's caught wind that you two are living with…them" he said, looking at Jay and Sean. "And she wants to talk to you two." He said, then he turned and left.  
Shane and Cassandra exchanged glances and sighed.  
"be back in a second guys…and Ells" Cassandra said as both she and her stood and followed Donny.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one  
A couple of minutes later, Shane and Cassandra walked back to where they left their friend and boyfriends, only to find Ellie sitting there, waiting for them.  
"Where'd Jay and Sean go?" Shane asked, adjusting her backpack on her shoulder.  
"Oh, Sean said that he was gunna meet you at The Dot and Jay's waiting outside for you two so that you can get a ride from him there." Ellie said, standing up and putting the book that she was reading back into her bag.  
"What about you, are you coming with us?" Cassandra asked.  
"No. I have band practice, and then I gotta head home to make sure that my mom's taking her medication." Shane and Cassandra both just shrugged and then hugged their friend, and waited until Ellie rounded the corner and was out of sight before they both sighed in unison and headed out to the front parking lot, where Jay was waiting for them.

once they were out in the bright sun light, they scanned the parking lot for Jay's bright orange civic. But when they finally spotted it, Shane nearly cried at what she saw.  
Jay was leaning up against the hood of his car, and Alex was resting her hands on his chest, kissing at his neck and cheek. Then, though it was barely noticeable, Alex spotted the cousins and smirked, moving in to kiss jay. And little did Cassandra and Shane know, but Jay was fighting her off. And as Alex's lips moved across Jay's, Shane's eyes widened and welled up with tears, but she didn't let her cousin see.  
Taking a deep breath, Shane turned to Cassandra, "Cass, we're heading to The Dot by ourselves, then we're gunna ask Spinn for a ride to Jay's place, I'm moving out." With that, Shane stormed back into the school, not letting any of her tears fall.

Spinner had gratefully given them a ride to Jay and her's house, but he didn't stay for fear that he might get fired.  
"I can't believe that he'd actually do that!!! That fucking bastard's cheating on me!!!!" Shane said harshly as she threw her clothes into her backpack and in the suitcases that had been put into her and Jay's closet.  
After her rant about useless males, and cheating boyfriends was through, Shane sat down on the bed that she had shared with her boyfriend, completely out of breath.  
Then the tears that she had been holding back for so long. Finally she just let them go. Cassandra sat next to her cousin as she cried, totally oblivious to the fact that an old, black jeep Cherokee had pulled into the drive way.  
"whats going on in here?" Sarabelle asked from the doorway, quickly advancing on he best friends. Shane took a deep breath and stood as she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks.  
"Sara, sorry that you had to drive all this way with T.C. and Jake, but we're gunna head over to Cassandra and Sean's, then when these couple of weeks of vacay are finally over, I'm heading back to New York with you." Sarabelle simply nodded and hugged her best friend. They sat there for a couple of seconds, and then they walked out to the jeep and headed out to Cassandra and Sean's house. Little did they know, but Jay was heading up the street to try and catch them before they left. But he didn't get there in time. All he saw when he arrived at his house was that all of Shane's stuff was gone, and he saw the black jeep driving away from his house, and that was the last Jay Hogart saw of Shane Marsters.


End file.
